


Taking Care

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, Injury, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Victor is stubborn, Yuri just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Victor hurts himself while demonstrating a jump for Yuri during practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from raerns on Tumblr

“No wonder you’re having a hard time landing that jump!” Victor finally calls out. Yuri had tried time after time to land the quadruple flip. He could get up just fine, nothing wrong with the rotations or the height of the jumps, but no matter what, he never came back down correctly.

Yuri stood back up, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees. “What is it?” he panted.

“Your center of gravity is being thrown too far to the side.” Victor explained. He pushed off of the wall, gliding easily out towards Yuri. “It’s not that big of a deal most of the time, all things considered. But with this, you’re anticipating your next move.”

Yuri stared blankly for a moment.

“Don’t rush, basically.” Victor said, a smile appearing on his face. “You’re getting a bit too far ahead of yourself. You just need to focus on the jump, instead of what’s coming next.”

Yuri straightened back up. He tried to process what Victor was saying, and sure, it made sense, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to fix it. Now that he knew what was wrong, he still didn’t know how to remedy the problem.

“Try again, and this time, don’t rush. Take your time.” Victor smiled again before moving back to his place by the wall.

Yuri stood silently for a moment, taking a deep breath or two. He would not get frustrated. He would not. Yuri pushed forward, gaining speed around the rink, picking up his routine a moment before the jump. He could do this. He could do this. He could do this.

Yuri jumped, propelling himself upwards and rotating.

‘Don’t rush.’ He reminded himself.

At the last second, as he was coming down, he moved his foot out, ready to land, to keep skating the way he always had.

And suddenly he was falling again, landing hard on his hip and catching himself on his elbow.

Yuri didn’t move. He lay still, letting his head rest on his arm as a sharp pain bloomed in his elbow. It wasn’t broken, he could tell. But it was going to bruise badly.

He almost wanted to scream. Sure, he had minor difficulties landing jumps before, but not this consistently. Even the jumps he hardly landed during a performance he was generally able to land during practice. But not this one. Not the quadruple flip. No matter what he did, he had never landed it.

“Come on, Yuri.”

When he looked up, Victor was standing in front of him, a hand reached down to help. He wasn’t smiling, his eyes full of concern. Silver hair was falling into his right eye, obscuring the bright tealish blue.

Yuri took his coach’s hand, allowing the older man to help pull him back onto his feet. His hip ached dully and his elbow was not happy to move much, but Yuri had always dealt with constant aches and pains. It wasn’t the first time he had fallen today, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

Once Yuri had his feet under himself again, Victor steered him over to the wall.

“I’ll demonstrate, yeah?” Victor offered.

Yuri nodded silently, eyes gazing hard at the path one of their skates had taken on the ice. Victor gaze an encouraging smile that the younger man didn’t see, before gliding over to the middle of the rink. Yuri looked up, determined to commit every move to memory. He wasn’t worried Victor would leave anymore, but he did want to see what he was doing wrong. He wanted to see what he was supposed to be doing in order to land the damn jump.

Victor’s movements were graceful, just as they always were when he was on the ice. He seemed to float, his skates barely touching the ice beneath them. He flowed effortlessly into the jump, spinning in midair before coming back down.

It wasn’t good.

As he touched down, the blade of his skate slid too far out, completely different from the way Yuri’s usually did. The silver haired man went sprawling onto the ice as a sickening crack sounded from his knee as he landed. Yuri heard a sharp intake of breath from the older man before skating furiously over to him.

“Victor!” Yuri called. He slid down onto his knees, stopping just by Victor’s side.

“S-see… Th-this is w-why we w-w-warm up before j-jumps.” Victor’s voice was trembling, though he was trying to hide it. He shifted gently, pushing himself to sit and bring his knee closer.

“Is it broken?” Yuri asked. He didn’t dare reach out and touch Victor anywhere but on his shoulders.

“A-ahh… I don’t th-think so.” Victor held his thigh just above his knee, careful to keep any weight off it. Yuri noticed how even Victor’s foot stayed elevated a centimeter or two above the ice. “P-probably just… dis… dislocated it.”

“Well, come on. Let’s get you off the ice.”

*

The most help Victor allowed Yuri to give was helping him stand up. And that was pretty much it. He refused to let Yuri help him around or get things for him or anything else for that matter.

After the initial accident and doctor’s visit, Victor pushed for independence. The doctor had set his knee back in place, since the joint had indeed been dislocated. He’d been put in a brace with strict orders to keep the level of physical activity to a minimum for at least two weeks. From that point on, Victor moved around on crutches.

He allowed Yuri’s help for getting up from the floor, but nothing else. Yuri was not allowed to go get Victor the book he wanted to read. He was not allowed to help Victor hobble around the house or the ice rink. And he was certainly not allowed to bring Victor’s food to him.

Victor wasn’t a baby after all. His knee only hurt a little bit. He could get up and go get the damn book from his bedroom himself. He was perfectly content to hop around on one leg when he realized he’d left his crutches in the other room.

Worst of all was the fact that he still insisted on putting on his skates and joining Yuri on the ice for practice.

Yuri put his foot down for this one. He promised that no, he would not try to help Victor unless he asked for it. But in return, Victor had to promise that he would keep hold of the wall at all times, he would not venture even three feet from the wall, and his good foot was never to leave the ice. Period.

Though Yuri could think of a million and one things that could go wrong with this, he was content with the rules that had been laid out. Besides, if Victor was going to join him on the ice, there wasn’t a thing Yuri could (or, really, would) do to stop him. Victor was strong. He may be self confident and headstrong, but he knew his limits too.

He didn’t join Yuri on the ice every day. Some days, he allowed himself to lean on the younger skater as they moved from the rink to the changing rooms. And he knew when Yuri was not going to give in. He knew when he was not going to win an argument.

“Lay down.”

“Yuri, I’m okay.”

“Victor, don’t you dare get up.”

“Really, I’m fi-”

“I don’t care! I just fucking fell in the hallway so I want you to stay there on that bed and let me take care of you!” Yuri yelled. His hair was all over the place from waking up not long ago. His glasses sat precariously low on his nose, and his warm brown eyes blazed with determination.

Victor sat down on the edge of Yuri’s bed silently and looked up at the younger man. The black haired skater was like a ruffled kitten, deflating a little at the lack of argument.

“You’re so ridiculous…” Yuri mumbled, falling onto the bed by Victor’s side.

Victor said nothing, leaning onto Yuri’s shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Their fingers tangled together in Yuri’s lap as they sat there, morning sunlight streaming through the window behind them.

“I’m okay…” Victor mumbled into the silence.

“I know. But you scared me.” Yuri admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just try not to do it again.”

In answer, Victor nuzzled his nose closer into the skin beneath Yuri’s ear. “M’kay…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. If you have writing prompts, ideas, or just want to talk Yuri!!! On Ice, come visit me [here on tumblr](%E2%80%9Dhttp//www.robinplaystrumpet15.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
